


Dead Space

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Keith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith Week: Day 3: Red/Blood





	

“Locked door? That’s not going to keep us out, is it Red?” Keith said as he pushed away from the door and went back to his lion.

Keith and Red had been sent out into an asteroid field as the Castle had picked up a distress beacon. Keith had been chosen to go and investigate as Red was the fastest lion and they’d be able to go through the field without sustaining any damage. Now here they were using one of Red’s lasers to cut into the locked door of a crashed ship.

The ship wasn’t of any type that was familiar to Keith. He had contact the Castle and asked Allura, but neither she or Coran recognized it and had suggest to him to investigate further.

Upon landing on it he had noticed that bits and pieces of it were similar to the Galra ships. Canons, parts of the ship’s exterior, the door he was currently cutting into. That being said a lot of the ship was mixed-matched, as if it had been built out of all different ships.

Once the door was lasered open Keith hopped out of his lion again and entered the ship. He would’ve taken Red in with him, but the ship was far too small for the lion.

Upon entering the ship Keith had to turn on his suit’s flashlight as the ship’s interior lights were off. Keith frowned. The light’s being off, and the door locked, indicated that the ship must’ve lost power. If that was the case then how had it sent out the distress beacon, unless it had lost power just before he reached it?

 _‘I should probably check with the others before continuing’_ Keith thought.

“Guys, is that distress beacon still on?”

“Of course! Why?” Came Coran’s voice, over his comm link.

“Well, this entire ship doesn’t seem to have any power.” Keith replied.

“Are you sure?” asked Allura.

“Positive.”

“Strange. Well there must be a reason behind this.” Allura said, clearly thinking out loud.

“I’ll see if I can find the reason behind it. Keith out.”

Since his main objective was to find out how the beacon was still on even though the ship had no power he headed for the Bridge. The closer Keith got to the Bridge the more he got the feeling that he was the only one on board. Surely if there was someone else on board they would’ve made themselves known to Keith, right?

He was nearly at the Bridge when his progress was stopped by a door. Upon examining it Keith deducted that it was sealed shut and since he had been forced to leave Red outside there was no way past it unless he turned on the power. How on Earth was he going to do that?

“Is Hunk there?”

“Sure am! What do you need Keith?”

“I was wondering. How does one open a door that requires power without actually having any power?” Keith asked.

“You could always use Red’s laser to open it…but I’m guessing since you’re asking that means you don’t have access to said laser currently?” Hunk inquired

“Yeah, the ship’s too small. I had to leave Red outside.” replied Keith

“Right. Well you could always try and power up the ship’s generator or find a vent that leads to the other side of the door.” Hunk suggested

“Vents are a no go so any idea where this generator is?”

“If what this map says is correct then you just need to turn back the way you came and take the third door to your right. There you should find an access ladder that leads down into the maintenance part of the ship. That’s where the generator should be.”

“Thanks for the help, Hunk. I’ll contact you should I need anything else.”

“No problem man. Happy to help.”

Following Hunk’s directions it wasn’t long before Keith was in the maintenance part of the ship.

As he hopped down from the ladder he turned around and that’s when he saw it covering the wall. Blood and lots of it.

Keith felt himself freeze. He knew that losing that much blood would kill someone. It also explained why he hadn’t seen anyone. That was when it occurred to him. Was what had attacked the maintenance crew (he was guessing that’s who’s blood it was. It didn’t make much sense for it to be anyone else’s) still down there?

Getting himself ready for a possible fight Keith got his bayard out and began to stalk down the hallway. Trying to make as little sound as possible.

At the end of the hallway were several signs with arrows, pointing in different directions. Only thing was Keith couldn’t read a word they said as they were written in a language he didn’t understand.

 _‘There’s only three rooms Keith. Shouldn’t be too hard to find the correct room.’_ he told himself before heading in the direction two of the signs were pointing.

Of course those two rooms were a bust as they were just storage. Though Keith was glad to know that in this area there were no doors, only archways.

As Keith rounded the corner, into the generator room, that was when he saw it on the floor. The body of the ship’s engineer. He’d been slashed right across the stomach. From the amount of blood he had seen earlier to now seeing the injury Keith was surprised he had made it to the generator room. 

Putting his bayard away briefly Keith approached the body and knelt down beside it to examine it. Looking it over he knew that he had no idea what species of alien it was and he doubted Allura or Coran would know as the corpse was in advanced decompt.

Keith was glad that he was forced to use his helmet’s breather as there was no oxygen in the ship. It meant that he didn’t have to suffer breathing in the stench that this body would be producing.

Examining the scene further Keith noticed that the on switch to the generator had switched into the off position. And from the blood streaks on the switch he guessed that the engineer died shortly after he got shut the generator down.

He considered contacting the others to ask how he should proceed, but surely if there was no oxygen that meant whatever had killed this guy, and quite possible the rest of the crew, was dead.

Just in case it wasn’t Keith got his bayard back out, stood up and turned the power on.

The generator hummed back into life and all of the lights came on, revealing a lot more of the gruesome sight. Since he didn’t want to spend anymore time in that room Keith headed back towards the Bridge.

When Keith entered the Bridge he really wished he hadn’t. It was a scene from a horror movie. Bodies lay draped over the consoles, some of the lights hung from the ceiling, wires that had been cut sprayed electrical sparks across the floor. There were even a couple of bodies that hung from holes in the ceiling, as if something had dragged them up there. And there was blood absolutely everywhere. The longer he stared at the scene the more he began to feel incredibly nauseous.

Taking a deep breath Keith walked in further and began to search for something that could tell him what exactly attacked them.

It took him a bit of time, but eventually Keith found an audio recorder, in the hand of what he was guessing was the captain. He carefully removed it and looked it over. The recorder was a little damaged, but he was sure Pidge might be able to get something off of it.

Now that he had what he had come for Keith began to head back the way he came when he noticed it. Laying in the center of the Bridge, a few feet away from the captain’s seat was a large black reptilian creature.

After watching it for a second he could see that it was still breathing, but it’s breath was quick and labored. It wasn’t hard to see why. There was a large gash in its side and black blood was leaking out of it with every breath this creature took.  

Keith knew it would be cruel to leave it to die a slow and painful death so he placed the recorder on the captain’s seat and made his way over to it, sword ready incase it tried something.

Now that he was standing over it Keith raised his sword above it’s neck and as he got ready to slice downwards one of its eyes opened, revealing a yellow cat-like eye.

He held its gaze for a brief minute, reading the emotion its eye was revealing to him. It was asking him to do it. Hell, it was begging him to put it out of its misery. Keith was more than happy to obliged. His blade went down, fast, and severed the creature’s head. Putting it out of its pain.

After that he took a minute for what had just happened to sink in before cleaning his blade off, grabbing the recorder and quickly making his way back to his lion.

_‘Better tell the others.’_

“Allura.” Keith began.

“What is it Keith?” Allura asked, concern in her voice. She’d heard the dread that was in his voice.

“They’re-they’re all dead.”

“Are you sure?”

“After what I just saw. Yeah. I’m making my way back to Red now. I’ll fill you in of what I found when I get back. Keith out.”


End file.
